Zora Ideale
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Ash Magic |age= 25 |birthday= December 19th |sign= Sagittarius |height= 176 cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Blue |hair= Red |family= Zara Ideale (father) |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull Royal Knights |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 112 |anime= Episode 73 |jva= Hikaru Midorikawa |eva= Johnny Yong Bosch }} |chapter= }} is a 1st class Junior Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Black Bull and Royal Knights squads, and the son of Zara Ideale, the first peasant Magic Knight. He assumes the identity of Xerx Lugner during the Royal Knights Selection Exam. Appearance His appearance is modeled after a doll his father gives him. The most distinguishing feature of Zora is the series of black leather straps that wrap around his lower face, leaving openings for his nostrils and his mouth, and cover his neck. The opening for his mouth displays his sharpened teeth. The final strap is thicker and studded. His black shirt only covers his shoulders, upper arms, and his upper back. Zora's complexion is noticeably paler than others. His crimson hair goes up, reminiscent of flames. He also bears two metal studs above his right eyebrow and three below his lower lip set into the straps towards the left side. Gallery Zora young.png|Zora at twelve years old Zora anime profile.png|Zora's attire Zora as Xerx.png|Zora's disguise as Xerx Lugner Zora as Royal Knight.png|Zora as a Royal Knight Personality Zora is shown to be highly disrespectful towards all sorts of people that he stumbles upon including Nobles, the Magic Emperor, and even his fellow teammates in the Crystal Destruction Battle Tournament. He is not above lying about who he is, nor whatever punishment he might incur just as long as he can knock those he claims to be stuck-up down a peg. Aside from the disdain towards anyone, one of his prime characteristics is just the unpredictability he has. In the eve of the match, he begins to slumber and leave his teammates to fend off the attacks of the opposing team, only to soon reveal that he has spent last night depositing his Trap Magic as an advantage. Like his father, Zora enjoys pulling pranks. As with his disdain towards nobles, he does not discriminate those who get their taste of the Zora experience. Asta especially falls frequent victim to his abundant supply of Rainbow Stink Bugs and the new captain of the Royal Knights does not strike any wariness in Zora's behavior. Another case is shown throughout the Royal Knights Selection Exam, where he indiscriminately lectures many individuals with a sharp tongue, both commoners and nobles, for their respective flaws and actions including his own. These aspects, his unpredictability and sharp tongue, all showcase Zora's high wits and intellect. He is shown to adapt accordingly to unexpected situations to formulate various strategies that can quickly turn the tide of battles. Despite his overall appearance and ill behavior, this masks a benevolent side where his past violent actions are the results of many injustices done by both nobles and corrupted Magic Knights. This side of him also expresses his ideals and standards of what it means to be a true Magic Knight. Biography At twelve years old, Zora is living with his father, Zara Ideale. Zara presents him with a doll and encourages him to talk more. Some time later, Zara dies on a mission with the Purple Orca. While visiting the grave, Zora overhears his father's squadmates admit to killing Zara because he was a peasant associating with nobles. Crying, Zora stays hidden behind a tree and clutches his doll angrily. Years later, Zora begins searching for and taking out corrupt Magic Knights. During his wanderings, Zora encounters Yami Sukehiro, who offers him a place in the Black Bull squad. Although Zora takes and keeps the robe, he does not wear it and continues on his mission. Zora discovers the location for the Royal Knights Selection Exam and spends the night placing Trap Magic across the battlefield. The next day, Zora witnesses Xerx Lugner threaten to kill an old woman, so he confronts Xerx and another Purple Orca and insults the vice-captain. Xerx attacks Zora with Ice Magic but is defeated, and Zora removes Xerx's squad robe. Later at the exam, Xerx is teamed up with Mimosa Vermillion and Asta, but Zora arrives and takes the spot, claiming to be Xerx. Zora explains his tardiness to Julius Novachrono while patting the Magic Emperor on the shoulder. Angered by the disrespect, Marx Francois attacks Zora, who dodges the Magic Bullet and lands in the arena with the other Magic Knights. They angrily yell at him for his arrogance, and Zora reveals that he does not respect Julius, which further angers them. Zora introduces himself to Asta and plants a stink bug in his hand. Asta asks if he has any intention of getting along, and Zora replies with insults and reveals that he came to mock the other Magic Knights. As the first match of the tournament begins, Zora admonishes Asta for being too hasty and not taking it seriously. Mimosa tries to calm them down when their crystal is suddenly struck. As Mimosa and Asta prepare to fight back, Zora falls asleep, claiming that he did not sleep much the night before and that he does not care if they lose. A trap placed by Zora in the middle of the field paralyzes Asta when he steps on it. Team B launches three powerful spells at the defenseless Mimosa and Asta, but a secondary trap absorbs and reflects the spells back at their casters. Zora then wakes up and approaches Team B's crystal, which Curtis Warren barely protected. He compliments Curtis for surviving but steps on the Silver Eagle on his way to the crystal. When Curtis objects, Zora criticizes him for losing and his poor fighting strategy. Zora decides not to destroy the crystal, claiming to have different goal, but then spins around and smashes it. After Kirsch Vermillion leads his team to victory, Zora quietly watches the Coral Peacock's display. Zora is perturbed when Julius has the battlefield rearranged for the second round. Before the ninth match begins, Zora is focused on facing Kirsch and suggests that his team work together. When Asta points out that Zora was bothered by the field change, Zora realizes that Asta can sense Ki, and admits that he placed traps around the battlefield. Asta claims that it is cheating, but Zora counters that gathering information is an important skill and that there are no rules against it. Asta asks for him to tell where the traps are, but Zora refuses because they might give away their locations. As the match begins, Kirsch covers the battlefield with cherry blossoms and Zora is content to wait and let Team C fall into his traps. He is surprised when Asta coats himself in Anti Magic and destroys the cherry blossoms and the traps. Zora questions Asta's motivation, and the boy suggests that they work together, to Zora's annoyance. Asta insists that Zora come up with a new plan. The rogue refuses and points out that Asta could win on his own with his ability, but Asta happily reveals that he needs to rest before using it again. Zora questions why the boy is happy about that, and Asta responds that he wants to fight alongside everyone, which reminds Zora of his father. Asta points at Zora and reminds him that Kirsch is a royal and powerful. Zora squeezes the boy's finger and tells him that he will not fight for a friendly match with royalty but for his own goals, and that he has no choice but to use Asta. Zora then explains to his teammates about his Ash and Trap Magic. As Kirsch flies across the battlefield, he senses the rogue's mana off to the side, where Zora is setting up traps outside of an alcove. After Asta leads Kirsch there, the Coral Peacock triggers the traps with his clones, but as he walks closer, he drops into a non-magical pitfall. Zora laughs at Kirsch for relying too much on his mana sensing. After Asta knocks Kirsch unconscious and lays his Demon-Slayer Sword atop the royal, Zora places a trap next to the pitfall, in case Kirsch escapes or one of his teammates comes to rescue him. Zora also collapses the cave's entrance, which alerts Magna Swing to their location. Zora asks Asta to hold Magna off for five minutes while he draws a magic circle. Just as Zora finishes the trap, Kirsch emerges from the cave, so the rogue orders Asta to deal with Kirsch and places his trap on the crystal. When Magna's fireball strikes, it is absorbed and reflected back at Magna, who is knocked out when the spell jumps, avoiding his swing. When Kirsch draws his hand back to attack Asta, he trips a binding trap that Zora placed midair, and Asta knocks Kirsch out again. Zora and Asta are then surprised when Sol Marron bursts from the ground and tries to attack the crystal. Mimosa's spell then disables the golem, allowing Asta to destroy it and Team C's crystal. As Asta celebrates their victory, Zora critiques Team C, being especially harsh to Kirsch. After Cob Portaport drops Teams B and G on to the battlefield, Julius explains the rules of the match and releases Asta and Langris Vaude. Asta asks for Zora's help, and Zora laughs at Asta forcing them into the fight but agrees anyway. Zora protects from the rear, while Asta takes the lead and Mimosa carries the crystal. As Langris' spells overwhelm Asta and Mimosa, Zora leaps forward with a large magic circle to protect his teammates. Asta's determination reminds Zora of his father. As Zora yells that Langris is not a Magic Knight, the Golden Dawn bends the spells around the magic circle. The spells strike Zora, activating a magic circle placed on his body, and Zora congratulates Langris for being the first person to strike him all day and then reflects the spells back. Langris cancels out the spells, and Zora drops to his knee in exhaustion. When Langris prepares to strike again, Asta in his Black Asta form appears behind Zora and defends him. Mimosa then begins healing Zora, despite his protest. Asta defeats Langris and destroys the crystal with Black Meteorite, but Team B's crystal shatters at the same time, ending the match in a draw. With the match over, Zora criticizes both teams, even himself, admonishing himself for not believing in his comrades more. After the exam is completed, Zora is wandering off when Julius compliments him and compares him to his father, Zara. Julius asks why Zora is not wearing his squad robe, but Zora denies the identity and walks away. Several days later, Mereoleona Vermillion assembles those selected to be Royal Knights. Once again, Zora arrives late and jumps down from above. She attacks him for taking the mission lightly, but he reflects the spell back, which impresses her. He lands and reveals that he is actually a Black Bull, which surprises his squadmates. He tosses another stinkbug on Asta's head, but when the boy spaces out, Zora asks Noelle to explain. Mereoleona then yells at the Black Bulls and orders the Royal Knights to change robes. Mereoleona reveals that the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base is a floating dungeon in the Gravito Rock Zone. After the squad arrives and Mereoleona announces that they will be divided into teams, Zora comments that he does not want to be on Asta's team, but Mereoleona grabs both Zora and Asta. Zora tosses her a Rainbow Stink Bug but she catches it and smashes it back in his face. He questions why she, a noble, would choose two peasants, to which she replies that she respects strength, not social status. Zora then promises not to disappoint her. When Mereoleona's team infiltrates the dungeon, they are confronted by three mages, whom she quickly incinerates by herself, and Zora wonders if he and Asta are actually needed. Zora is critical of Asta when a double of the boy appears. Mereoleona burns both, forcing Rhya to reveal himself. Zora is troubled by Rhya's mana and watches as Mereoleona takes on the Third Eye by herself. During the fight he analyzes both of their magic and fighting styles. Once Rhya is fully revived, Zora is amazed by the increase in the elf's magic power. While wondering how they will fight Rhya, Zora is forced to dodge as Rill, who is possessed by Lira, crashes through the ceiling. Zora notes that Rill's magic has also increased and feels like Rhya's and Langris's. When the possessed captain's Four-Headed Lindworm attacks the humans, Zora reflects the fire with a magic circle. He then orders Asta to free Rill with his Anti Magic. To provide Asta an opening, Zora activates all of his traps, temporarily paralyzing and blinding the elves. Asta manages to behead the lindworm and to strike the captain, but Lira only experiences some pain. When three more possessed Knights arrive, Zora suggests a retreat because Anti Magic cannot free them and Asta cannot kill his friends. Lira and Rhya prepare to blast the humans, so Mereoleona opens a hole in the wall, throws Zora and Asta through it, and then blocks the hole with rubble. Asta wants to return and help Mereoleona, but Zora stops him and explains the hopelessness of the situation. However, Asta convinces Zora to go back, so Zora opens a hole in the wall and jumps in the way of the elves' Elemental Quintet spell. He doubles the power with his fullbody counter trap, and Asta reflects it back at a second counter trap, quadrupling the power. As the magic circle begins to break, Asta reflects the spell at the elves. In the resulting explosion, Zora opens a hole in the floor and the Knights escape, with Asta carrying an unconscious Mereoleona. Rhya catches up to them and grabs Asta, so the boy throws Mereoleona to Zora and is pulled into Rhya's portal. Zora escapes the dungeon and meets up with the remaining Royal Knights on the shore below. After hearing about the chaos in the kingdom, the Royal Knights decide to protect the country and save their comrades. Nozel carries the group in a vessel of Mercury Magic. The Royal Knights reach Clover Castle just ahead of the dungeon. The group of Magic Knights split up and head to different parts of the castle, with Zora, Nozel, and Noelle to defend House Silva's section. Once inside though, Zora goes off on his own. After Noelle defeats one of the elves, she is surrounded by six other elves. When one of them attacks her vulnerable siblings, Zora arrives to protect the royals and reflects the attack back at the elf. He then drops off Paplo Espuma, a royal servant, who begins healing Nebra Silva. Zora mocks the royals, which inspires Nozel to stand back up on his own. Zora enables Nozel and Noelle to see where his traps are set and then watches as the two royals fight and defeat the elves with his traps. After the Shadow Palace is summoned, Zora and Noelle prepare to fight a group of elves, but the Black Bull base appears and punches the elves. When Noelle's Valkyrie Dress disappears, Zora comments that her body is not used to such a heavy spell. Yami orders the Black Bulls to handle the elves, but Zora and Noelle are soon paralyzed by Drowa and Eclat's Reflect Iris. They are freed when Asta strikes the pair of elves with his Demon-Destroyer Sword. Zora and Noelle fly over on a broom and fall onto the pile of Black Bulls. The Black Bulls relocate to the courtyard of the castle and recover their magic power with Charmy's food, preparing to head into the Shadow Palace. They are attacked by more possessed Magic Knights, but Mereoleona and Fuegoleon Vermillion arrive and defeat the elves. As more possessed Golden Dawns arrive, Zora remains behind to help fight them. Yuno and a group of Magic Knights later arrive in the castle and defeat the elves, which impresses Zora. A few days after the elves are exorcised, the Black Bulls barge into the Magic Parliament Courthouse to rescue Asta and Secre. Damnatio shrinks the squad's spells, but Asta uses the Demon-Destroyer Sword's ability to remove the effect. Nozel and Fuegoleon then interrupt the fight and pass on a mission from Julius: the Black Bulls will be exiled while the squad investigates devils and monitors Asta and Secre. A few days later, Zora sneaks away from the base. Battle Prowess Magic *'Ash Magic': Zora uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate ash. Revelation of the Cowardly.png|link=Revelation of the Cowardly|Revelation of the Cowardly *'Trap Magic': Zora uses this form of magic to set a variety of magical traps. The time it takes to draw the necessary magic circles depends on how powerful or complicated a trap is. Unnamed paralytic trap.png|Unnamed paralytic trap Counter trap.png|Unnamed counter trap Zora Fullbody Counter.png|Unnamed fullbody counter trap Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': Zora has shown great speed, dodging a point-blank Magic Bullet from Marx Francois. *'Endurance': Zora has incredible endurance, as he often fights with a magic circle that constantly attacks him. *'Keen Intelligence': Zora is used to battle and is able to use the terrain to his advantage whenever he fights someone. Due to his harsh upbringing, he has great intuition to deduce many things like someone's personality by looking at them through their actions, their magic, etc. He can also be deceptive and stealthy enough to gather information, fighting enemies, and setting up traps to not waste magic. *'Large Magic Power': Zora has a large amount of mana, as his counter traps are able to absorb powerful spells and reflect them back with double their power, including spells from vice-captains, captains, and elves. Equipment *'Grimoire': Zora possesses a grimoire that contains various ash-based magic spells. * : Zora keeps on his person the smelliest stink bug, which releases seven different colored odors. Zora grimoire.png|Zora's grimoire Rainbow stink bug.png|Rainbow Stink Bug Fights *Team A vs. Team B: Win *Team B vs. Team C: Win *Team B vs. Team G: Tie *Asta, Zora Ideale, and Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Lira: Interrupted Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base *Battle of Clover Castle Notable Quotes * Trivia *Zora's grimoire design is the background for Volume 12's cover. *Zora's favorite things are stew and his father. *Zora ranked #15 in the second and third popularity polls. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Zora ranked #6 in the second and #7 in the third. *Zora is the fifth most liked by animals. References Navigation fr:Zora Ideale id:Zora Ideale pt-br:Zora Ideale pl:Zora Ideale Category:Human Category:Clover Peasants Category:Trap Magic users